


Sin embargo...

by strngrmills



Category: Las Chicas del Cable | Cable Girls
Genre: Angst?, F/F, Femslash, Maybe - Freeform, cute???, happy new year
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Marga a veces duda de su relación con Lidia





	Sin embargo...

 Se siente diferente, pero nunca va a quejarse. Sin embargo, echa de menos cómo eran las cosas con Pablo: los motes cariñosos, los desayunos, los paseos; Lidia nunca le pone motes cariñosos, porque piensa que son absurdos, y tampoco le lleva el desayuno a la cama, las dos tienen que trabajar, ni mucho menos pasean juntas, a no ser que sea con el resto de chicas.

 Pero Marga no quiere al resto de chicas, Marga quiere a Lidia, sea Lidia Aguilar o sea Alba Romero.

  


 A veces, se pregunta si todo ha merecido la pena: romper su compromiso con Pablo fue difícil, y tras estos meses, aún le cuesta acostumbrarse, no mirarlo a la cara, y menos aún admitir que ha decepcionado a su abuela. Al fin y al cabo, lo que tiene ahora no es muy prometedor. No puede besarla en público, ni llamarla de manera dulce; Lidia dice que es por su bien, que es mayor y sabe lo que le corresponde, pero Marga está cansándose de que la llame "María Inmaculada" cada vez que la reprime por algo, y ese algo puede ser hablar demasiado rápido o ponerse nerviosa. "Tienes que parecer una mujer de ciudad si quieres dominarla" le dice, pero Marga no es una mujer de ciudad, sino una chica de campo. Para Lidia es fácil, claro, porque a ella le encanta dominar cosas, o al menos eso cree cuando la atrapa entre el colchón y su cuerpo, susurrándole al oído, clavando sus uñas en sus muslos y mordiendo sus labios.

  


 Eso también lo extraña, porque con Pablo no se sentía tan tonta, tan puritana. Con Pablo no tenía que soportar esos terribles celos que siente cada vez que Lidia sonríe _de esa manera_ a otra persona.

  


 Sin embargo, en raras noches como esas, en las que Lidia la abraza por detrás y besa su nuca, pegando su torso a su espalda, se dice a sí misma que quizás haya esperanzas. Si no, ¿por qué haría eso? Cierto, se siente diferente... pero no puede quejarse.


End file.
